Volver a vivir
by Ghost M694
Summary: ¿Que ocurria si Xion volviera a la vida? Aviso, actualizo lento XionxOC, Sokai, Romine comentarios,por favor,y no seais demasiado duros,que soy nuevo en esto.


Oscuridad...,negrura... ¿quien soy?,mi nombre,...X...,no puedo recordarlo,¿que soy?,¿que me ocurre?¿que es esta sensación?

-_vuelve con nosotros xi.. .-_

-¿que?,¿que ha sido eso?-.

-_¡No!,¡no puedo volver!-_otra voz,la suya respondió.

-_¡No importa cuantas veces escapes Xi..! ,¡Siempre estaré ahí para hacerte volver!.¡Como crees que estará R....!,¡que estaré yo!,¡Y Ax..!-_

_-¡Calla!-_

_-Clang.- _Ruidos metálicos,entrechocar de armas,ruido de pelea.

¿Que era eso?,pensó ella,un..¿un recuerdo?,¿por qué no puedo recordar sus nombres?¿por qué?

_-Yo puedo responder tus preguntas chica-_

-¿Quién ha hablado?-

_-Yo soy todos y cada uno de las personas y seres del universo,he sido robado y utilizado para distintos fines,casi todos ellos malignos-_

-¿Kingdom hearts?-

-_puedes llamarme así,pequeña_-

-¿Quién soy?-

-_La respuesta se halla al final del camino,¿abrirás la puerta a la luz?¿recuperaras lo que has perdido?,y, más importante aún, podrás salvarte a ti misma?.-_

-¡Genial!,tenia que tocarme a mí el acertijo.-pensó con gran sarcasmo

_-Ponte en camino pequeña.-_Entonces,luces salieron de la oscuridad,que resultaron ser palomas negras,cuando estas salieron volando hacia ella y pasando a su alrededor,revelando una plataforma en la que se veía una serie de figuras,había un chico pelirrojo y con el pelo de punta y erizado hacía atrás,llegando a los hombros,con un abrigo negro y ojos verdes;en otro circulo estaban un niño y una niña, de 15 años cada uno,ambos rubios,aunque el chico tenia un tono marrón y el pelo erizado,lo que le resultaba muy familiar,la niña tenia el pelo rubio hasta el hombro y unos ojos azul cielo,extrañamente iguales a los de el chico,y una cara picuda exudante de inocencia y ternura;en otro circulo estaba un chico peliplateado con el pelo hasta debajo de los hombros y una sonrisa triste en su cara mientras observaba a otros dos chicos,uno con el pelo marrón chocolate desperdigado y picudo,muy parecido al chico rubio,tanto que parecían gemelos: que rodeaba con el brazo a otra chica extraordinariamente parecida a la chica rubia solo que con el pelo rojo castaño y un poco más desordenado,lo siguiente que vio,la dejo sin aliento,ella,¡ELLA!,con el pelo negro y ojos también negros que, ahora que se veía, notaba un parecido con las otras dos y un chico con el pelo castaño casi negro y ojos del mismo color que la miraba con una sonrisa pintada en su rostro y,¡SE ESTABAN DANDO LA MANO!,ella jamas haría eso,¿no?... .

Entonces,tres pedestales surgieron del suelo,una con una espada de empuñadura de oro;otra con un escudo y especie de cabeza con grandes orejas(pero grandes,grandes)de negro sobre fondo rojo y,en el tercero:un bastón con una cabeza igual que la de el escudo pero azul claro.

-_Escoge tu camino__-_

Entonces se acercó a el pedestal de el centro,el de la espada, y trato de cogerla y la voz dijo:

_-La espada: símbolo del guerrero,valentía sin igual;una espada hecha para herir al prójimo,¿es este el poder que buscas?-_

-Sí,sin duda.

-_Entonces,¿a que renunciaras a cambio?__-_

Sin previo aviso,desapareció el pedestal de la espada,lo que a punto estuvo de tirarla al suelo y para evitarlo saltó hacia atrás golpeándose con el pedestal del bastón por lo que la voz dijo:  
-_El báculo,arma del mago,un bastón que te robara el alma,¿renuncias a este poder?_

-Sí-definitivamente eso de robarle el alma no le gustaba para nada.

Tras esto ambos pedestales(y armas)desaparecieron, y en un flash de luz,apareció la espada en su mano, y un trío de criaturas oscuras salió del suelo.

-_Habrá algunos que irán detrás de tu poder_-

Las tres criaturas se lanzaron al ataque moviendo sus manos como garras,y ella,girando la espada en un par de rápidos movimientos;golpeó a una de esas sombras en un flanco,saltó por encima de la segunda y mientras caía trazo un arco con la espada que cortó en dos a las dos restantes por la mitad.

-¿Ya?,¿qué fácil,no?-

_-¡Detrás de tí!-_

Lanzándose en un salto gigantesco de al menos dos metros (hacia arriba) y girándose golpeó a la sombra que acechaba por su espalda lanzando su espada que,como un boomerang,volvió a sus manos permitiéndole matar a otra sombra,y a continuación,de la nada,aparecieron unas baldosas de colores,como el resto de la plataforma,a decir verdad;y que conducían a una plataforma distinta,corrió a esta derrotando a una sombra tras otra y entonces....,nada,ni siquiera un susurro.

Continuo un poco hacia el borde y entonces apareció una luz.

-_Cuanto más cerca de la luz,mayor es tu sombra.__-_¡oh,oh!-pensó ella,-esto es malo-

Y al girarse se encontró con una sombra mayor que todas las anteriores,un gigante.

-_Pero no temas__-_¡Qué no tema!,¿Pero quién se cree qué soy?-

Tubo que detener la avalancha de calumnias qué le venían a la cabeza y lanzarse al ataque,porque la sombra lanzo un gancho de izquierda que aplasto el suelo justo donde ella estaba un segundo antes.

-Vale,lección aprendida-pensó ella-no dejar que eso me de.-

se lanzó al ataque saltando al brazo de la "cosa"y,ayudándose de su espada como un contrapeso, salto hacia la cabeza de la criatura,golpeándosela y saltando al suelo justo a tiempo para evitar que una mano gigante la aplastara,pero no lo suficiente para que la otra mano la alcanzara en el aire, cogiendola


End file.
